


О, будь моей Джульеттой!

by N_Alay



Series: Ru KakaYama Week 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, KakaYama Week 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Alay/pseuds/N_Alay
Summary: «А где… Джульетта?» – сипло выдавил Ямато, задрав голову и вглядываясь в импровизированный балкончик. В ответ ему донеслось хмыканье.«Я за нее», – тут же пробасил Какаши, даже не отвлекаясь от своей дурацкой книжонки, и поправил сползающую юбку, которую часом ранее спер у Хинаты.
Relationships: Gekkou Hayate/Uzuki Yuugao, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Namiashi Raidou/Shiranui Genma
Series: Ru KakaYama Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030452
Kudos: 15





	О, будь моей Джульеттой!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krysta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysta/gifts).



> Написано в рамках второго дня RuKakayamaWeek-2020: Классическая литература

Давненько в Конохе не выпадало таких солнечных деньков: крыши домов под палящим солнцем сверкали, как начищенные пятаки, ребятня из Академии уже давно сбежала из-под присмотра своих сэнсеев, рванув на речку, а вороны даже не рисковали появляться в лучистом небе, предпочитая медленно умирать от жары в кроне деревьев.

Теплая погода положительно влияла и на жителей деревни, которые были друг с другом до того вежливы, что забреди в Коноху случайный путник, он бы удивился: а действительно ли перед его глазами деревня, скрытая в Листве, или же это чье-то хитроумное гендзюцу?

В общем, все хорошо и славно было в Конохе в первые дни лета. Умиротворенную картину портили только душераздирающие вопли, доносящиеся из Резиденции Хокаге.

– Да почему именно я?! – Ямато представлял собой наглядный пример фразы: «Если бы я мог не орать, то я бы не орал», и от предлагаемой ему роли в грядущей самодеятельности отбрыкивался с невиданным доселе упрямством. Шизуне, которой Цунаде-сама и поручила организовать репетицию спектакля, посвященному скорому приезду дайме в их селение, горестно вздохнула и обернулась в сторону кучкующегося чуунино-джоунинского состава, который всем своим видом говорил: «Я не я, и хата не моя». – Почему не Хаяте, в конце-то концов?!

Шизуне вздохнула еще раз, но в объяснениях ее опередила Югао, которой и выпала честь исполнять главную женскую роль.

– Потому что пока он свои слова прокашляет, старик дайме от ожидания на месте помрет, – коротко объяснила она, и маячивший за ее плечом Хаяте тут же хмыкнул. – А с тобой мы на миссиях не первый год вместе, с полуслова друг друга понимаем. Хватит уже выкобениваться, Тензо, бери сценарий.

Ямато на протянутые ему свертки посмотрел с сакральным ужасом и на всякий пожарный даже отошел на шаг.

– А как же Генма-сан? Вот уж кому роль Ромео подойдет, он же Джульетт пачками укладывает!

Вышеупомянутый Ромео скромно почесал ухо сенбоном и молниеносно спрятался за спиной у своей Джульетты. Его Джульетта в лице высоченного, как шкаф, и хмурого, как небо над Киригакуре, мечника Райдо, нахмурилась еще больше, прикидывая в уме, каких еще Джульетт, кроме него, укладывает пачками Генма.

– Ямато-сан, это приказ Цунаде-сама! – не выдержав, рявкнула Шизуне, и от ее неожиданно громкого голоса вздрогнули все, кто в этот момент находился в помещении. Выхватив из рук Югао помятый сценарий шекспировской пьесы, помощница Хокаге грубо всунула его прямо под нос возмущенному джоунину. – У тебя есть три дня, чтобы выучить свои слова, а иначе…!

Шизуне выразительно провела большим пальцем по горлу, и Ямато, глядя на нее сверху вниз, испуганно сглотнул и покорно взял сценарий, не смея даже пикнуть. Шизуне тут же мило улыбнулась и поправила на замершем в страхе перед ней Ромео жилет.

– Ну вот и хорошо, вот и замечательно, – произнесла она, разворачиваясь лицом к остальным. Остальные в ужасе выдохнули. – С Ромео и Джульеттой мы определились, теперь давайте распределять другие роли. Так, Генма-сан… А куда он делся, тут же стоял? Эй, Райдо, найди-ка мне Ширануи, быстро… Ну замечательно, а Райдо куда подевался?

***

Все шло относительно хорошо, и Ямато даже сумел выучить все реплики несчастного возлюбленного за три дня – попробуй-ка, не выучи, когда над душой у тебя стоит хрупкая, но от того не менее грозная фигура Шизуне-сан, которая за любой промах могла таких лещей выписать, что голова потом еще неделю от оплеух гудела.

Работать с Югао тоже было на удивление легко; не мешал даже тот факт, что абсолютно на каждой репетиции где-то неподалеку маячил Хаяте, радостный до соплей от того, что его не заставили ничего учить и напяливать вместо привычной формы шиноби какие-то заморские рейтузы, названные по нелепому недоразумению европейскими штанами.

И как уже было сказано ранее, все шло относительно хорошо – ключевое слово здесь _относительно_. Потому что на пятый день репетиции Югао отравилась супом, сваренным для нее все тем же заботливым Хаяте, и попала прямиком в конохскую больницу им. Сенджу Цунаде.

Узнал об этом Ямато именно на пятый день репетиции, когда с трудом заставил себя дойти до Резиденции, где и проводились репетиции спектакля, и наткнулся на злую, как рой ос, Шизуне, вдумчиво и со вкусом орущую на несчастного Гекко-сана.

Вопрос «Что случилось?» застрял где-то в горле, стоило ему увидеть _кого_ поставили временной заменой заболевшей Югао. Он даже глаза протер для верности, хотя зрение у него было стопроцентным и идеальным.

– А где… Джульетта? – сипло выдавил Ямато, задрав голову и вглядываясь в импровизированный балкончик. В ответ ему донеслось хмыканье.

– Я за нее, – тут же пробасил Какаши, даже не отвлекаясь от своей дурацкой книжонки, и поправил сползающую юбку, которую часом ранее спер у Хинаты.

Ямато в недоумении повернулся к Шизуне, которая к этому моменту уже перестала орать на Хаяте и лупить его по ушам свернутым сценарием.

– Разумеется, Какаши-сан не будет играть Джульетту, – пояснила она, кидая взгляд в сторону балкона. Какаши в юбке Хинаты, судя по всему, чувствовал себя просто замечательно и прекрасно. – Если Югао не поправится через пару дней, то ее роль мы отдадим Тентен. Или Неджи, потом уже разберемся.

Ямато тихо икнул, представив отпрыска Хьюги в роли своей возлюбленной. _О, вот моя любовь, моя царица!_ Брр! От возникшей перед глазами картины Ямато помимо воли трижды перекрестился, хотя все двадцать шесть лет своей жизни придерживался веры синтоистской.

– Ну а Какаши-сан пока что наша временная замена, потому что ему и учить ничего не надо, он все шаринганом своим скопировал, – туманно отозвалась Шизуне. Мыслями она давно была не здесь и явно прикидывала, где бы ей до приезда дайме спрятать пару ящиков с элитным саке, пока до них не добралась Принцесса Выпивоха.

– Ну, Ромео, – Какаши перевесился через перила балкончика, задумчиво подпирая лицо ладонями и облокачиваясь на самый край – ну чисто принцесса в замке, ожидающая своего рыцаря, – давай уже, читай свои клятвы в любви.

Ямато обреченно оглянулся в сторону Генмы, который со страдальческим видом скулил в рукав Райдо, а в перерывах между скулением учил слова Бенволио, получил в ответ поднятый вверх большой палец и с горестным вздохом развернулся обратно, глядя на довольного, как обожравшийся кот, Какаши.

– _О, говори, мой светозарный ангел…!_

***

Слава всем богам, что кулинарные способности Гекко Хаяте были не столь разрушительны, и уже через два дня Югао вернулась к своей роли. Потому что терпеть Какаши уже было само по себе поступком героическим, а терпеть Какаши в юбке – такое не пожелаешь даже членам Акацуки.

Какаши к своей временной роли Джульетты Капулетти отнесся с непривычной серьезностью, и все слова басил с таким энтузиазмом, что на репетиционной площадке висела пугающая тишина. Даже Генма, обычно не закрывающий свой рот примерно никогда, смирнёхонько молчал, сложив ручки на коленях (почему-то на коленях Райдо) и уткнувшись глазками в свой сценарий.

Так что возвращение Югао из больницы праздновали всем шинобьим составом.

– _Ромео, о зачем же ты Ромео!_ – пропищал Какаши, когда они возвращались поздно вечером домой. Ямато вздохнул и страдальчески потрогал ухо, в которое Хатаке уже добрые пять минут нашептывал все слова Джульетты, бывшие у него в голове. Спасибо Ками-сама, что сегодня на репетицию заявилась Хината и таки отобрала у гения Конохи свою юбку, которую тот упорно не желал отдавать. – _Так поклянись, что любишь ты меня!_

– Ты пропустил целых две строки, – отозвался Ямато, спихивая хихикающего сэмпая со своего плеча, чтобы открыть дверь в их квартиру. Какаши хмыкнул, скрестил руки на груди, глядя на него насмешливо.

– Ну согласись, из меня вышла отличная Джульетта, – рассмеялся он. Ямато ответил ему нечитаемым взглядом, зло скидывая сандалии. Сандалии скидываться не хотели, цеплялись за пятки, и тогда Какаши сел перед ним на корточки осторожно распутывая все застежки. – А из тебя – прекрасный Ромео.

– Издеваешься? – хмуро спросил Ямато. Какаши поднялся на ноги, снимая маску и ласково целуя его.

– Вовсе нет, – он опустил голову, разбираясь в застежках разгрузочного жилета, тепло улыбнулся. – Уверен, спектакль пройдет замечательно.

– Я и сам в состоянии раздеться, – Ямато перехватил его руки, но Какаши не дал ему отстраниться.

– Я знаю, – он приблизился на шаг, прижимая его спиной к стене, осторожно приподнял кончиками пальцев за подбородок и улыбнулся, оставляя на его губах осторожный целомудренный поцелуй. – Но давай сегодня уже я побуду твоим Ромео.


End file.
